newdirectiongirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Direction Girls Wiki Rules
If you edit this wikia, it means you agreed to our rules. We made this rules to make sure everyone can understand their punishments. If you do not follow our rules, you can count on ban. Rules *Our main language is''' English'. Other languages are not allowed. This is because we admins want to be able to check if your comment is appropriate. If you write in a different language, there will be a warning. *New Direction Girls and New Direction Girls only on blogs. It is totally fine to talk about Glee or Glee-related stuff, but we don't want a blog about nails or other stuff who don't belong on this wikia. **'Good Example:' ***"''I wanted to write this blog because I wanna make a list of all the songs I want the New Direction Girls to sing. For example, I want Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray sing..." **'Wrong Example:' ***" I really like dolphins because I grew up with dolphins. I watch a channel about dolphins everyday when I come home from school, you know I love the sound of the dolphins. I make..." *Blocked pages are blocked for a reason. For a reason why a page is blocked, you can ask an admin. **'Good Example:' ***"Hey Admin. I was wondering, why is the home page blocked? Because I would really like to help you edit this wikia." **'Wrong Example:' ***Seriously? Why is that home-page blocked. I thought we could edit WHATEVER we wanted on this freakin' wikia. Explain me that, admin." *'Ship Bashing''' is not allowed. Ship bashing is when you really dislike a relationship between two people and write not appropriate and mean comments on a certain page about it. Telling why you do not ship a relationship is totally fine, but no rude comments. Also, if someone wants to explain why they do not ship a specific relationship, it's not allowed to comment insulting on their opinion. We want everyone to express their thoughts, as long as they are friendly. **'Good Example:' ***"I do not ship Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry together because I would like them become friends and I do not want them to date and break up. I want them to stay close. I can understand why people ship them, but I would not ship this relationship myself." **'Wrong Example:' ***"I think it's stupid if people ship Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry together because they are both stupid and I think it's dumb." *Just as Ship Bashing, Character Bashing is also not allowed. Sure, if you don't like a certain character, it's not your fault, but it is rude to stay insulting things about the character, no matter what the character did on the show. **'Good Example:' ***"I don't like Santana Lopez because she can be unfriendly to the other New Direction members and I don't understand why she would be mean to her friends. I can understand some people like her being sassy, but I don't" **'Wrong Example:' ***"'Brittany is freaking dumb and I don't understand why people like her."